


Süßer

by Salamandosbride



Category: Blixa Bargeld - Fandom, Einstrüzunde Neubauten, Nick Cave - Fandom, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, The Birthday Party
Genre: Fluffy, I don't think 'fluff' and 'Nick Cave/Blixa Bargeld' goes together in the same sentance but hey, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandosbride/pseuds/Salamandosbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff because of boredom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Süßer

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks :')

"That was a good performance, you know..." Nick was stood at the doorframe, smoking a ciggie.

"Well, you weren't so bad yourself, liebling" 

"Aw, sweetie! How cute! I have picked up some German." Blixa was stood at the back of the room, water and sweat drenched after a long gig. Waiting. Watching. Waiting for Nick to make the next move in this game of flirt.

"It's good that you're learning. Makes you less naïve." 

Nick blew out a puff of smoke. "You said 'naïve' wrong..."

The light illuminated the sharp cheekbones of Blixa's face, showing off all the beauty and purity that is missing from this world. Nick would be lying if he denied the fact that right now, right now he hasn't felt a stronger urge to ravage that body, render it impure and dirty. The savagery lit up in his eyes.

Blixa took his shirt off.


End file.
